Doggy Style
by InsaneDeathGod
Summary: Driving home one evening, B finds a young boy sitting on a bench outside the post office by himself. It was Matt. After years of Matt being B's toy, he is saved from his grasp only to be put into a mental hospital where he meets his therapist and doctor, Mello. Is there any way for Mello to save what's left of Matt's sanity? MattxMello, slight BxMatt


**Sorry for any of the characters OOC. You can bet BB is, -.- LOL**

**WARNINGS: B just being B**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea for this fic.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was the middle of winter in West Virginia. A 6 year old redheaded boy named Mail Jeevas sat by himself in nothing but jeans, converse sneakers, and a black and white striped long sleeve shirt. He was sitting on a bench outside of the post office in a small town about a 30 minute drive from the backwoodsy areas. He cried softly as he wrapped his arms around himself in a feeble attempt to keep warm. His father had told him to sit there hours ago, when the post office and other shops were still open for business. He told Mail to sit and wait, he'd be back in a few minutes. He never came back, an so Mail sits, still waiting.

A black jeep creeps down the road slowly. The driver, upon seeing Mail, stopped the car and got out. He was a tall man who walked and stood with his back slightly hunched over. He had wild raven colored locks, and there were dark circles under his large ruby colored eyes. B went up to the boy slowly. "Hello there. Are you lost?"

Mail whimpered. "N-no sir...M-my daddy s-said he'd be right b-back."

"Hmm..." B bit the tip of his thumb thinking wicked thoughts. 'This boy is so young and innocent...It would be a lot of fun to break him...' "Well, it's really cold out here. Why don't you come home with me and we can cal your daddy?"

Mail nodded. "O-okay..." He stood up and took B's outstretched hand, shivering.

"My name is Beyond Birthday, but you may call me B. What's your name?"

"M-Mail Jeevas..." Mail looked up at the red eyed man. "Where do you live?"

"In a cabin in the woods." B helped the small boy into the backseat. 'Hmm...What should I do with him?' He watched as Mail curled up like a dog against the far window, smiling at the warm temperature of the car's interior. ;I got it!' "Do you like dogs, Mail?" B closed the door and walked around the car to get into the driver's seat.

"Yes! I-I love them!" Mail smiled excitedly. "Do you have one?"

B chuckled. "I will soon."

Mail looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes." B snickered and restarted the car. 35 minutes later they arrived at B's cabin. Mail had fallen asleep on the drive over so Beyond gently shook him until he woke up. "We're here Mail."

Mail got out of the car as B stepped back. It seemed like they were dead center in the woods. Trees bordered the property on all sides. There was a small driveway that connected to an almost nonexistent dirt road, but that was the only other sign of civilization. Beyond led the young boy into his cabin. The inside wasn't too impressive. It had 2 bedrooms, one equipped with a bed and one with only a couch. The living room consisted of two windows looking out into the trees, an arm chair, a 3 seater couch, and a medium sized TV. The living room was the main center of the house, leading off to a hallway containing the bedrooms on the right and also to the kitchen on the left.

"Like what you see?" B sat on the couch.

"I-it's nice." Mail smiled. He didn't like how dark the interior of the house was, but it was dark outside so he blamed it on that.

Beyond smiled and patted the beside him. "Come have a seat and we'll call your daddy." The ruby eyed man pulled his Galaxy 3 out of his pocket as the redhead sat beside him. Mail had left the middle cushion between them. B narrowed his eyes slightly, not liking the extra space. He scooted closer to Mail, using the excuse that the young boy should watch him type the number in, making sure that it was right. "What's his number?"

"304-632-7429." Mail smiled brightly, proud that he had remembered the whole thing. He tensed slightly as Beyond wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Mail looked up at the man, only to find a pair of red eyes staring at him intently.

B chuckled at the child's discomfort and pressed the call icon on the phone. He held the device up to his ear. It went straight to voicemail. "It went to voicemail, Mail."

"O-oh...What should I do now?" Mail sucked on his bottom lip nervously.

"You can stay here until I can get ahold of him." 'Which will be never, heehee' Beyond added silently to himself.

"O-okay...Thank you B..."

B glanced at the clock hanging above the TV. "It's getting late. Are you ready for bed?"

Mail yawned. "Yes sir."

B chuckled and picked him up. Mail squeaked and started to protest saying that he could walk himself, but Beyond just shushed him and carried him to the bedroom containing the bed. "You can sleep in here." He went to the dresser and pulled out one of his long sleeved black shirts. "You can sleep in this if you would like." He ruffled Mail's hair. "Night."

"Wait...B? Can you tuck me in?"

"Of course." Much to the redhead's discomfort, B watched as he undressed down to his underwear and slid the black shirt over his head. It hung down a little past the boy's knees.

Mail climbed into bed. 'I don't like his staring...Oh well...'

B covered Mail up once he was comfortable on the bed. He kissed the redhead's forehead. "Goodnight Mail." 'Tomorrow we start your first day of obedience school!'

"Night B." Beyond left the room, closing the door behind him. He quickly disappeared into the room across the hall. Once there he started laughing hysterically. 'We'll have so much fun! My new puppy and me!' He flopped down onto the couch in the room once his laughter subsided, and started to plan out the first day of Mail's lessons.


End file.
